


A Snow Day

by Casmonster1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Parentlock, cute baby daughter, two toddlers in the boys life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet snowy day in 221B</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Snow Day

The snow was settling on the ground as John worked in the kitchen, hearing the laughter in the living room from his children always made him smile and getting a whole day to do nothing but get snuggles and play was beyond amazing, given the case load was light and the kids were out of school for the day. 

Laura ran to her daddy, tugging on his curls, giggling.

Sherlock opened his eyes, only to be met by his daughters bright blue eyes as she held up her book. "Come here sweetie." 

Sherlock flipped over, sitting upright and pulling her onto the couch as he saw John come in with hot chocolate. As he began reading Clifford, pointing out the bright colors to his girl.

John sat down the tray, smiling even bigger as he sat down, listening to the monitor that was connected to the nursery upstairs for signs that Jordon was awake as he cuddled under the big blanket that Sherlock and Laura had cuddled under. John picked up a mug, blowing on it, handing it to his Husband.

"Thanks, John." Sherlock set the book down, also reaching for the sippy cup that was on the table, handing the cold tea to Laura, even as she was starting to fall asleep, sucking on the orange lid.

Sherlock took a drink of his cocoa, before picking up the book and starting to read again. 

John sipped on his cocoa, picking up the book he had started reading, his eyes flicked up every once in a while, when he heard the wind pick up, it didn't appear to be a storm, so there was nothing to ruin the day, so John went back to his book.

Sherlock set the book down, picking Laura up and wrapping the blanket around her. "She never gets through a whole story without falling asleep."

John knew that, Sherlock's voice was hypnotic. "She loves her Daddy, you do the best voices when you read to her."

Sherlock smiled, brushing the blonde hair from her eyes. "She's two, I'm sure you could put her to sleep too."

Sherlock moved the sippy cup to the table so it wouldn't fall, setting it beside the book. 

"I'm sure I can, but there is this thing you chest does when you talk. It rumbles, why do you think I even like when you read out loud?" John grinned, he had many nights falling asleep to Sherlock reading in bed.

Sherlock knew John thought he was being sneaky, but didn't have the heart to let on that he knew, he looked up from their daughter, his face a mask of innocence. "Because you love me?"

John nodded, but didn't agree, standing up and walking over to kiss Sherlock. "Of course, you idiot. I love you more every day."


End file.
